Poetry
by inu-num1girlfriend
Summary: when Bella feels left out she starts to think Edward is starting to not love her but when he takes her out she tells him how she feels. will he like what she says will he listen e/b
1. Poetry

**Ok this is my second fanfic so go easy on me and remember to r&r.**

Bella was still wondering were Edward was taking her. She asked many times but always got the same answer. One more time couldn't hurt she thought. "Edward can you please tell me were we going" and she got the same answer he gave her last time "you will see when we get there love". Bella didn't want to say it but Edwards been so to himself lately. When she tried to talk to him he would just say he needed to think and leave. She was happy they were going out now and really wanted to know were there were going. When Edward slowed the car down Bella seen that there were in Port Angles(s/p sorry) and she wanted to talk to Edward about the last couple of days but he really wanted to go out. We walked up to a building with a big red sign that said karaoke. What was it with these vampires and singing. But then I got an idea maybe I could use this to help me to get Edward to talk. We walked in and I sighed myself in. then went to sit by Edward he smiled at me he knew I could sing. The truth is im not that good but Edward thinks differently then I heard them call my name. I whispered into Edwards ear "this song is for you". he smiled at me I loved him so much this had to be done. I walked up to the stage feeling kind of afraid I didn't like singing in front of people and to make things worse I tripped going up the stairs. I just kept thinking its for Edward. I walked to the mic and he music started. I looked over at Eward and started singing the song that fit perfectly at the moment.(the song is Poetry by Danity Kane)

_When I stand in a crowded room_

_I feel alone like nobody's there_

_And when you talk cold to me_

_I can see your breath in the air_

_It's taking it's toll on me_

_In the bathroom taking showers_

_So you don't see me cry_

_Baby it's such a crime_

I look at Edward he look at me with sad eyes and I kept going feeling sad myself but this had to be done._I try to feel confident_

_I'm bitter - You're not making sense_

_I missed you 'til you almost took my sanity_

_I started a new verse like_

_Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak_

_Changing the words of the story_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_I'm fightingYou're hiding behind the words you're speaking_

_You're changing the words, I'm lost in the verse_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_Why are you hiding?_

I ask him while singing he could see the hurt in my eyes and I could see the hurt in his._When I give you gratitude_

_You act like you don't hear me speak_

_When I tell you what you do to me_

_You don't even hear the truth_

_What are you trying to prove; I stare out of the window for hours_

_Cause you don't listen to me_

_You won't even look in my eyesI try to feel confident_

_I'm bitter - You're not making sense_

_I missed you 'til you almost took my sanity_

_I started a new verse like_

_Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak_

_Changing the words of the story_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_I'm fighting_

_You're hiding behind the words you're speaking_

_You're changing the words, I'm lost in the verse_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_Why are you hiding?Don't believe what you're saying_

_I read your face and I'm blanking_

_Cause I don't know what's in front of my eyes_

_I try to feel confident_

_I try to feel confident_

_I'm bitter - You're not making sense_

_I missed you 'til you almost took my sanity_

_Oh.. oh.. oh.. _

_oh...Oh.. oh.._

_ oh.. oh...Oh.._

_ oh.. oh.. oh...I'm starting a new verse like_

_Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak_

_Changing the words of the story_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_I__'m fighting_

_Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak_

_Changing the words of the story_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_I'm fighting_

_Poetry, you're hiding behind the words you speak_

_Changing the words of the story_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_I'm fighting_

_You're hiding behind the words you're speaking_

_You're changing the words, I'm lost in the verse_

_You say you don't love me then say that you love me_

_Why are you hiding?_

_Oh.. oh.. oh.. _

_oh...Oh.. oh.. _

_oh.. oh...Oh.. _

_oh.. oh.. oh..._

Finishing the song people clap and yelled. Wow they really liked me I thought. I walked off and went toward Edward he smiled a sad smile. "I told you, you can sing lets go I think we need to talk." I reached for his hand and he took mine and squeezed it. I smiled at him. He drove to the best place for us to talk. Our meadow. When we reached it I gasped. You could see the stars so perfect it was like you were next to them. He sighed "lets talk"

**Ok how was the for a first chapter** **r&r please. And ill try to update soon. But if you want me to you have to r&r.**


	2. whats wrong

**So this is the second chapter please tell me how u like it. All it has to be is one word for all I care.**

"Bella what's wrong" asked Edward

I blushed this was going to be hard. It was a lot easier telling him when I was singing.

"well you have been so far gone lately" she said "I just missed you and needed a way to tell you"

"you could have told me ,Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." Edward said he looked so sad I knew that he hated seeing me sad and by the way I was feeling I knew I couldn't keep it off my face.

"it's ok I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said smiling that smile I loved so much. I lost track of what I was about to say his eyes were so dazzling.

"Bella" he said with a small laugh

" hmm" I said coming back to earth.

"lets go. I need to get you home before Charlie thinks I kidnapped you." we laughed but I knew he was right I needed too get home.

So I hopped on his back and we were back at the car in a matter of minutes. The ride home was filled with laughter. We were back on good terms. And it felt good I loved him so much. I always wanted to know what was on his mind. We pulled up to the hose and he watched me walk in before pulling off but I knew he would be up in my room before I got up there. The thought made me smile.

"Bells" said my dad

"yes its me" I just made it back in time. Charlie still hadn't warmed up to Edward after he came back. And he had every reason to. My life was a mess when Edward left and my dad spent so much time trying to pick up the peaces of my life when he left, just so he could come back into my life a few months later. If it was not for his love for Alice he most likely would have not let me see him.

"how was your night" he asked

"great, I sang in front of a big group of people and they liked me" I said smiling to myself.

"that's good Bella" my dad said he sounded happy that it went great.

"im kind of sleepy im going to go to bed ok"

"ok good night" he said

"night" I said as I ran up the stairs. I ran into my room to see my angel sitting on my bed I smiled at him.

" I need a human moment" I said

"ill be waiting" he said. I got my bag with my things in them, and my PJ's and went for the bath room. I took a quick shower and put my clothes on. I walked into my room to find Edward in that same spot. I knew he would be there but it was always good to see him there.

I walked over to him and he pulled me down on the bed "ive got a song to sing to you" i said he smiled " lets hear it" i stgood up and started singing

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

i smiled at my angel he was smileing from ear to ear. i lauged and started singing again

_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

i layed down next to him for this part. it reminded me of when i first seen Edward.

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing  
  
_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed 

_  
_"I love you" he whispered into my ear making my heart beat three times faster he smiled.

"I love you" I said back and he kissed me on my forehead, nose, then my mouth. I forgot how to breath so when he pulled back I was gasping for air. He had that effect on me. And he knew it.

"time for sleep" when he heard me yawn. Picking me up like I was a feather he put me under the covers and kissed me again.

"but im not sleepy" I protested. He smiled down at me. Then he started humming my lullaby. And I slipped into sleep not even knowing it in his arms.

**There's another chapter tell me how you liked it. im kind of new at this so if you got any ideas you would like to tell me fill free.**


End file.
